The Light in Your Eyes
by Gwen Potter
Summary: Percy is feeling depressed after getting turned down for a promotion, and Hermione helps to cheer him up. NOTE: This has nothing to do with Consequences of Alcohol and Depression!


****

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling, and the song is Leann Rimes'. Don't sue me, please!

A/N- Just to let you know, this has NOTHING to do with my other Percy/Hermione fic, the Consequences of Alcohol and Depression. This is just a fluffy little story that I wrote for FictionAlley Park's Percy/Hermione cookie jar, and I thought I'd post it here.

****

The Light in Your Eyes

Hermione Granger slowly sipped her cool drink on her terrace as she flipped through an issue of Witch Weekly, looking for the latest article that she'd written, fanning herself with her free hand. It had been an awfully hot summer morning, and the afternoon had brought no relief.

All of a sudden, the front door of her house slammed shut, and she took it that her fiancée, Percy Weasley hadn't gotten good news at work. He worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry of Magic, where he had transferred after a problem had occurred with the head of his old department.

"Hermione?" Percy called, sounding very put out.

"I'm out here!" she replied, knowing that Percy would know where she meant. The veranda outside their moderately sized home had always been her haven, where she went to think, write, and do most anything else that she needed to get done. At least three nights a week, in the summer, anyway, she would serve dinner outside as well.

Percy stepped outside after a moment, sinking into the lounge chair beside hers, his face showing all of the anger and pain he felt. "They passed me up again," he said quietly, and Hermione knew instantly what he meant. He had been working in the department for nine years, and ever since his father had retired from the position, Percy had been sure he was next in line for the promotion to head of department. But they had brought in a head from a different department, instead, and he had stayed for five years. When he had left, Percy had been certain he'd get it again, but alas, he didn't. They had brought in another, who had retired the previous week, and Percy, once again, thought he'd get it. But obviously, he hadn't.

"I am so sorry, Percy," Hermione said sincerely. She knew how much he longed to be head of department, to be in charge of the entire place. 

"Should have seen it coming, I guess," he said deadpan. "I mean, like I'll ever get promoted. I'm going to stay right where I am forever, never leaving that bloody position till the day I retire." He sighed and sank back into the chair.

Hermione immediately abandoned her seat, kneeling beside Percy. "Come on, Love, don't think that way," she said, softly stroking his cheek and holding his hand. "I _know _you'll get that promotion some day. You just have to think positive."

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, right Hermione, _that'll_ happen." He shook his head sadly, and Hermione felt her heart break when she saw the look in his eyes. Often, in times of despair, just looking into his beautiful eyes completely raised her spirits. But those deep, dark blue eyes that she loved so much always dulled when he was sad or disappointed, and Hermione could always feel a part of herself fading as well. 

Hermione knew she needed to do something to cheer him up, but _what_? Instantly it hit her. "Let's go out tonight."

Percy looked at her as if she'd gone crazy, which she probably had. "Hermione, I don't feel like it. All I want to do is have a quiet dinner at home, maybe have a drink, and go to bed."

"Percy, you don't need to just mope around here all night. Let's go out, have some fun!" she said cheerily.

Scowling, Percy answered her. "I don't want to go out. I'd _like_ to mope around for a while."

But when Hermione Granger made up her mind, it was made up, and nothing could change it. "No, Percy, you and I are going to go out this evening, and you are going to get over this. And I don't want another word about it!"

******

Hermione had taken plenty of time to get herself ready, applying makeup (which she normally never did), picking out an outfit for the Muggle restaurant and bar they were going to, and she'd even attempted to tame her wild, bushy brown hair, getting it into some semblance of nice. But all Percy had done was take off his Wizarding robes, wearing black trousers and a white dress shirt. And while this irritated Hermione greatly, she hadn't commented, knowing Percy felt absolutely horrible at the moment.

The moment they had arrived at the tavern, Percy had ordered a beer, sipping it slowly. Hermione had asked him several times to dance with her, as there was a live band playing in the corner, but she hadn't yet succeeded. Percy seemed perfectly content to sit in his chair and sulk all night, until Hermione deemed it a fit time to retire home.

When they had been there for more than an hour, the lead singer of the band, an attractive sandy-blonde haired man, made an announcement. "Okay, everyone, we're off, as its Friday night, and I'm sure you all know what Friday night is." All of the normal occupants of the pub cheered, but Hermione and Percy simply looked confused. Hermione sat up straight in her chair, listening intently. "Now, for Karaoke!"

Hermione smiled brightly, but Percy simply went back to sipping from the bottle in front of him. "Won't this be fun?" she asked happily, swiveling in her seat to face her fiancée; Percy simply shrugged.

A half-hour later, several Muggle songs had been played. Some that Hermione knew, and some that she didn't, very old songs and songs of all different genres of music. Finally, her playful side getting the better of her, Hermione went for a song list, going over several choices.

"Ooh, what should I sing, Percy?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, I guess," he replied noncommittally. Hermione sneered at his indecision, going back to looking through the book in front of her. Finally, she came to a song that caught her eye. 'Yes, that's a great choice,' she thought, smiling. She wrote down the information on a slip of paper, handing it to the DJ.

"I'm going to sing in about ten minutes," she informed Percy as she sat down.

Percy looked up, his expression mildly curious. "What song did you choose?"

Hermione smiled secretively. "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

The next ten minutes passed in a flash, and Hermione felt very nervous. She wasn't exactly the best singer, and she would have to perform in front of an entire room of people in just a moment. She wasn't exactly _bad_, just not great.

Her stomach gave a great lurch when the DJ spoke. "Okay, now we have Hermione, with That Light in Your Eyes!" The bar all cheered as she walked to the stage, her hands shaking. She took the microphone from the stand, smiling nervously.

As the intro music to the song started playing, Hermione made an announcement. "O-okay," she said, "This song is for someone very special to me, who doesn't believe in himself at the moment. I love you, Percy." Hermione saw him give her a small smile, the tops of his ears red.

"_Life can take your dreams and turn them upside down_

Friends will talk about you when you're not around

Reality can really cut you down to size

But don't ever loose that light in your eyes

Don't ever loose that light in your eyes."

Hermione had heard the song on a summer holiday to America when she had been sixteen, and she had really liked it. It had been one of her favorite (albeit private) songs for quite some time, and she felt that it was a perfect song to sing to Percy.

"_People make you promises they'll never keep_

Soon you know why people say talk is cheap

Life resembles one big compromise

But don't ever loose that light in your eyes

Don't ever loose that light in your eyes."

She smiled brightly at Percy as she sang the lyrics, attempting to forget everyone in the audience aside from him. He was smiling right back at her, encouragingly, and Hermione was very grateful to have such a supportive man in her life.

"_Keep on shining, keep on smiling_

Don't loose faith and don't loose heart

When you're crying just keep trying to remind yourself

You're a shining star, yes you are."

As the musical interlude began, Hermione took a few deep, reassuring breaths, locking her eyes with Percy's. His seemed to be regaining a bit of the life she loved, and his smile was a bit more enthusiastic.

The cue came up rather quickly, and Hermione clenched her hand tightly around the microphone as she began to sing again.

"_Somewhere down the line you'll face the judgement day_

When the angels look at you what will you say?

They've got a way of knowing who qualifies

Just let me see that light in your eyes

Don't ever loose that light in your eyes."

Hermione entered the final chorus with a bit more enthusiasm as she saw the enormous smile on Percy's face, knowing that her improvised plan had worked.

"_Keep on shining, keep on smiling_

Don't loose faith and don't loose heart

When you're crying just keep trying to remind yourself

You're a shining star, yes you are."

Hermione slowly stepped down from the stage and walked towards Percy, who stood up as she neared, singing the final words of the song.

"_Don't ever loose that light in your eyes_

Don't ever loose that light in your eyes"

She tossed the microphone to the DJ, who caught it and announced the new singer. Hermione smiled shyly at Percy, not wanting to meet his eyes. When she finally did, she was pleased to see that they were once again the beautiful, sparkling blue that she knew and loved.

"Thank you very much, Hermione," he said quietly, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. "You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Well, I'm just glad I could help," she said, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks, "I hate to see you so sad."

Percy smiled. "So do I," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "I love you very much, you know."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied, pulling Percy into a deep kiss. When they finally separated for air quite some time later, Percy grinned lasciviously.

"Now, what do you say we go home and completely cheer me up?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione's returned smile said it all.

******

(A/N- aww, so much fluff! Yeah, I'll admit it, I used to be VERY into country music. My mom raised me on the stuff! And I really liked Leann Rimes, and I found the tape of hers that I own the other day, and I just couldn't resist! Please review and let me know what you think!)


End file.
